Rubies and Emerald (Rewrite)
by TheUglyBarnacle2400
Summary: It's time for Claus to start going to school, he has no knowledge of anyone there except for his twin brother, Lucas. Can he make it through school without letting his classmates know his condition? (Don't know when I'm able to get chapters out, school is getting in the way)
1. Chapter 1

**Rubies and Emeralds**

**I have decided to rewrite Rubies and Emeralds because I didn't really like the way it turned out. Some events will still be the same, and others changed. But here is a rewrite. I might rewrite Nightmares as well, just maybe... I'm rating this T, because of swears, some abuse, and thoughts on suicide. if needed that rating will bump up. ****But other than that, please enjoy!**

* * *

Claus shifted in bed as his bedroom door creaked open, grumbling incoherently to himself. Quiet but slow footsteps started from the door and made their way closer to the side of his bed. A hand pressed onto his side and shook gently, in an attempt to wake him up. Claus grumbled and used his left hand to pull the covers over his head, since his right lower arm was missing. He does have a metal one, but It wouldn't be very comfortable if he slept with it.

"Claus...It's time to get up..." Lucas said in a hushed tone, continuing to gently nudge his brother awake.

Claus turned over so his back was towards Lucas, below the covers a sort of strained, quiet mumble exited his mouth, "Why so early...?"

"It's your very first day of school."

Claus groaned and removed his good arm from the blankets, latching onto the nearest pillow and throwing it at Lucas, not hard enough to hurt him, however. Lucas caught the pillow clumsily after it hit his face, placing it neatly back on Claus's bed. He pulled the blankets away from Claus's head and made eye contact with his one eye, which lidded over a nice shade of emerald due to fatigue. His other was missing, covered over with bandages.

"Can't I just stay home?" The ginger asked, his tone slightly pleading.

Lucas sighed. "You'll never learn anything if you don't go, and I can't keep homeschooling you. Look, you'll be fine, Claus. You have your prosthetic arm so you wont have so much difficulty with carrying your binders and books, and we still have that glass eye."

"It's not a glass eye, it's robotic." Claus muttered, having a troubled time sitting upright, Lucas supported his back as he pushed himself off the bed. When the ginger was upright, Lucas walked towards his dresser and opened the top drawer, drawing out Claus's prosthetic. He handed the metal arm to Claus, helping him put it on. He pushed it slightly against Claus's missing arm, the ginger hitched his breath as it clicked in place, slight pain activating in his arm, but only for a moment.

"Test it, I need to make sure I put it on correctly." Lucas said. The older twin obliged, moving the metallic fingers into a fist.

"It works." Claus confirmed, bending his arm a couple of times. Lucas smiled and went back to the dresser, this time pulling out a glass, robot eye, a fierce ruby red. It was a robot eye, but it looked a lot like a human's, the only thing abnormal about it was the color. Lucas placed the eye on the table, removing the bandages from Claus's head.

"I don't want to hurt you, so can you put it in yourself?" The blond handed the glass eye to Claus, who hesitantly took it into his hands. Lucas grabbed a small mirror and held it in front of his brother. The ginger stared into the mirror and gently put the eye in place.

"Can you see?" Lucas asked. Claus waited before responding, his eye taking time to work. Soon enough, he could see, but his vision included a few perks, for one he was able identify any object in the room, and he had an installed scanner that could tell him everything he wanted to know about an object or a person. The only downside was that if Claus decided to scan a person, they would know something was wrong by the slight red glow in his robotic eye.

"Yeah, it just takes time for it to work." Claus said, "I'm assuming omelettes are for breakfast?"

"Yup, it's basically the only thing we eat." Lucas replied, heading out of the room and into the kitchen.

Claus stayed behind for a time, searching the room for anything that could help him with school because it's not like his chimera state can help with math. He could probably use his coat and gloves to hide his prosthetic arm, because he really didn't want to be swarmed by people asking about it. His wings could stay home, he wouldn't need them. Plus, it would also harder to hide those than the prosthetic, so it would make absolute no sense to have those unless he wanted people to know. They would also irritate him, because they connect onto two metal clip that are basically welded into his back, even without the wings, any hard force on his back could break him, so he'd have to avoid anybody looking for a fight.

He knew that Lucas had a problem too, their PSI is something secret that only other PSI users can know about, and Claus was pretty sure they wouldn't see a single soul at that school with PSI. He'd have to control himself too. He's heard stories that Lucas was bullied a lot at school, and that is one thing that pisses him off.

"Claus! Ya coming?" Lucas yelled from the kitchen, "The omelettes are ready!"

"Sorry, got distracted!" The older twin replied, snapping out of his daze. He changed out of his pajamas and threw his striped yellow and blue shirt on and put on a pair of orange-ish slightly brown jeans. He started out the door and to the kitchen, catching the strong smell of egg right away. He entered the kitchen and pulled out a chair, sitting down at the table in front of a plate of omelettes.

"You know, your omelettes are the greatest omelettes I've ever eaten." Claus said.

Lucas shrugged. "They'll never be as good as Mom's."

Claus fell silent, and Lucas frowned.

"I'm sorry Claus, I didn't mean to upset you, I know you miss her... I miss her, too." Lucas said quietly, stretching his arms out for a hug. Claus took the offer, standing up to wrap his arms around his brother. Lucas rubbed circles on his twin's back, enjoying the warm embrace.

"It's alright." Claus said, his voice barely a whisper. After a few more seconds, he broke the hug.

The ginger silently returned to the table, sitting back down to eat.

* * *

"Claus, hurry up! we're going to be late!" Lucas shouted, tossing a black coat towards the older twin. Claus threw the coat on and buttoned it up, grabbing white gloves to cover his hands. The outfit would look suspicious if it was summer, but he had three seasons to go before he had to worry about it. Lucas gestured for Claus to follow him as he opened the front door, Claus hesitantly nodded, following his brother out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins approached the school doors.

Claus lowered his gaze to the ground, kicking a small rock that happened to be in front of him. Lucas noticed the redhead's state and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're going to be just fine. I made sure we shared most classes and that our lockers were right next to each other." He said, "If you have any sort of trouble, let me know."

Claus fixed his gaze on Lucas, before nodding his head understandingly. He threw his hood over his head and entered the building alongside Lucas.

"We need to head to the office to get our locker numbers and schedules," Lucas stated. "That way we won't get ourselves lost and confused."

"Okay." Claus quietly replied, following Lucas to the office. The twins eventually located the office and entered the room. The secretary noticed them almost immediately and greeted them gleefully.

"Hello, Lucas! I see you've brought a new student this year!" She said, gesturing to Claus. The ginger replied by looking down, hiding his scarred eye from the secretary.

"Claus is just shy," Lucas said. "Anyways, I was looking for our locker numbers and our class schedule."

"Oh, right!" The secretary said, opening a drawer to search for the papers. She pulled out two schedules and a list, checking over the list before writing a number on each schedule. "Here you go! Your locker numbers are written at the top corner of the page."

"Thank you!" Lucas smiled, pulling Claus's left hand free from his pocket and guiding him out of the office.

"Pass me your schedule," Claus asked as he pulled his hand free from his twin's grasp. Lucas nodded and passed him the paper. Claus checked over it:

**Period 1: Math**

**Period 2: Social**

**Break**

**Period 3 & 4: Language arts**

**Period 5: Science**

**Period 6: PE**

**Period 7 & 8: Art**

Then looked over his:

**Period 1: PE**

**Period 2: Social**

**Break**

**Period 3 & 4: Language arts**

**Period 5: Science**

**Period 6: Math**

**Period 7 & 8: Robotics**

"We have three classes apart." Claus muttered.

Lucas frowned. "Which classes?"

"Math, PE, and options."

"What's your option?"

"Robotics." Claus growled. Lucas understood why his brother was so upset, he didnt have a great experience with robotics.

"I could try to switch your option, but the robotics teacher is pretty strict so I'm not sure I can." Lucas explained.

Claus frowned, "Let's just find our lockers." He started down the hallway, Lucas quickly catching up beside him. As they wandered the hallways, Claus felt off. Slowly, he raised his head, making eye contact with a blond girl with pigtails. He broke the contact as he looked back down, anxiety crawling through his veins. He felt more and more anxious when the other students started whispering.

"Who's the new kid?" A few would say. Others just stared, making the orange-haired extremely uncomfortable.

"Found them!" Lucas said, snapping Claus out of his thoughts. "234 and 235. It's great that we're next to each other!"

"Yeah." Claus sighed, opening his locker to put away his school supplies. He nearly dropped everything in his hands when a voice behind him spoke.

"Lucas! You didn't tell me Claus was going to be here this year."

Claus turned around to see who nearly made him shit himself, slightly surprised that Fuel was standing there.

"Hey, Fuel." Lucas greeted, Claus let a small grin onto his face.

"You told me not to say anything about the incident a few years ago, do you want that to change" Fuel asked Claus.

"The only people who should know is you and Lucas. Absolutely no one else" Claus confirmed. Fuel nodded.

"That's understandable." He said, "Class is starting soon, I'm going to head there."

"Wait, what's your first period?" Claus asked.

"PE." Fuel said. "Why?"

"Because I'm in PE, and Lucas is not." Claus replied.

"Ah, gotcha." Fuel said. "Might as well wait for you to get yourself ready so I can show you the way to the gym."

"Thanks!" Claus smiled and continued to sort his supplies into the locker.

* * *

Soon enough the bell rang, the twins going their seperate ways to class. Claus stayed close to Fuel, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

When the boys entered through the gym doors, everyone went silent, and Claus froze. They all stared, just watched the ginger. Claus started to sweat and his breathing quickened. Fuel noticed almost immediately.

"Hey! No need to stare, you're freaking him out!" Fuel shouted, getting everyone to continue what they were doing, but every now and then a few glanced at the redhead.

Fuel encouraged Claus to walk to the bleachers, the hooded boy hesitated, but eventually followed Fuel to the bleachers. They sat down on the bottom step, Claus pulled out his phone and started playing a game. His gloves were the kind that were phone friendly, but he still had to use his left hand to play.

"What's with the contacts, dork?"

Claus's hood was yanked off violently by a chubby kid with a blond bowl cut covering most of his face. Claus flinched and backed away from his abuser.

"Oh, hair dye too, huh? Trying to look tough aren't we?" The chubby blond smirked, shoving Claus off the bleachers.

"Don't touch him!" Fuel growled. The blond frowned.

"Stay out of this!" He pushed Fuel to the ground, a cry coming from the brunet.

"You think you're so tough, coloring your hair and your stupid contacts just to look cool. Well, that's bullshit!" The attacker swung a fist at Claus, hitting him in the abdomen, which was where a very sensitive place was located due to his scars.

Claus shrieked, gripping his chest.

"Pokey, that's enough."

A brunet with a baseball cap stepped up, Pokey looked in the brunet's direction and laughed.

"What could you do to help this tough wannabe, Ninten?"

The capped boy, Ninten, looked around to make sure no one else was watching, pointed at Pokey's shoe with two fingers, and all chaos happened when two single words came out of his mouth.

"PK Fire."

A spark shot from the tip of his fingers and hit Pokey's shoe, setting it on fire.

"Holy shit!" Pokey shrieked, stomping his foot on the ground until the fire died. Claus's eyes widened when he registered what was happening. Pokey backed away from Ninten.

"You're a freak... a FREAK!" He shouted,

Ninten smiled. "And I'm proud."

Pokey ran off, and Fuel rushed towards Claus.

"Do I need to get Lucas?" Fuel asked

"Yes! Ow, fuck, please!" Claus struggled to speak correctly, gripping his chest. Fuel turned to Ninten.

"Stay here and watch him, make sure if he's bleeding that blood doesn't seep through his coat." He begged. Ninten nodded, and Fuel rushed out of the gym to find Lucas.

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished! As I said it's a rewrite, not all events will be the same. But wow, this chapter was something. Please enjoy the rest of your day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ninten stayed close to Claus, checking over him to confirm he wasn't bleeding, just like he promised.

"I take it you aren't Lucas." He said, studying the ginger.

"Oh is that what happened?" Claus started." Does this Pokey kid usually bully Lucas?"

"All the time." Ninten replied. "Might've mistook you for Lucas, why _do_ you look so much like him anyways? I mean, other than the colors."

Claus shrugged. "It's easy to get confused seeing double. We're twins."

"Like brothers?"

"Yup, but I'm older by 3 minutes."

"Cool, oh and about that fire, please don't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure Pokey was the only kid to know." Ninten requested. "I know you probably think I'm a freak, too."

Claus chuckled. "If I called you a freak that would make me a hypocrite."

Ninten smiled a little. "You don't have to pretend, I understand."

"Coming, Claus!"

Lucas came running, rushing up to the human chimera. Fuel wasn't far behind. Now Ninten could really see the resemblance between the two. He unbuttoned Claus's coat just to inspect the shirt. There was no blood visible. Lucas sighed in relief and pulled Claus to his feet.

"Let's go into the locker room." Lucas said. "We'll enter the large stall and check it out."

"Can I come with?" Ninten asked. Lucas opened his mouth to decline, but Claus stopped him.

"Sure."

"Claus-"

"I trust him."

Lucas was confused, but cautiously went along with it. They double checked that the locker room was empty, and stepped inside.

Lucas looked at Claus, then back at Ninten. "Do you trust him this much, I mean, you just met him!"

"Yes." Claus confirmed. "Ninten, what you're about to see, you cannot tell a soul."

"Okay." Ninten promised. Claus took a deep breath in, and removed the jacket. Ninten's mouth opened in shock and interest when Claus's prosthetic was revealed. He put a hand to his mouth.

"Woah," He gasped. "That is cool."

"Thanks...?" Claus said, not so sure about the compliment. "Anyways, Lucas. Can you use Lifeup?" He gestured to his brusing abdomen, scars left behind. Lucas gave him a "are you crazy" look.

"I don't know what he's talking about!" Lucas exclaimed stubbornly. Ninten sighed.

"You know what, let me do it." The capped boy lifted up Claus's shirt and placed a hand on his scarred chest, the ginger hitching his breath to the new hand making contact with his skin.

"Lifeup." Ninten breathed, a green aura forming around his hands. Claus shut his eyes as Ninten healed him, the bruise fading away. Lucas watched in amazement.

"So there are others..." Lucas gasped, Ninten removed his hand and Claus put his shirt down and his coat on. "Is that why you trust him?"

Claus nodded and Ninten raised a brow. "Explain, I'm confused."

"Well..." Lucas started, pointing at a dirty sock that was left behind. "PK Freeze!"

A blue icy spark shot from Lucas's fingertips and hit the sock, glazing it with ice. Ninten nodded.

"Thank you, I'm all caught up." He said, "Since you're twins, you both have PSI?"

"Yeah." Claus said.

"Oh, okay." Ninten paused. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What happened, to your arm, I mean."

Claus huffed, "It was torn off."

"How?"

"Well, it's a very long story, but I guess I'll shorten it."

"Okay." Ninten plopped down onto the locker room floor and crossed his legs, waiting to hear what Claus had to say. Lucas stood beside Claus, looking down.

Claus began his explanation. "Our mom died when we were ten, she was attacked by a Drago."

"I thought those creatures were just legends." Ninten gasped, putting his hand to his mouth.

"They aren't." Claus said. "Dragos are usually very friendly creatures, but the one that attacked my mother was tampered with, made into a chimera, a robotic abomination, just like me."

Ninten leaned forward, seeming intrigued.

"I was young at the time and didn't know any better, I wanted revenge."

"And it costed you almost everything." Lucas mumbled quietly.

"I thought it was a good idea to grab a kitchen knife and go after the Drago, but it was obvious a ten year old boy would be no match for a ten foot tall robot Drago. In the end, My arm was severely torn up, my chest covered in bloody cuts, and my left eye was scratched out."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Ninten lowered his voice. Claus smiled slightly, he understood how Ninten felt, Lucas felt the same way once he found out. Claus opened his mouth to continue when Lucas hugged him from behind, his mouth quivered and tears fell. Claus began again.

"I just gave up after that, I passed out from loss of blood." He said truthfully. "I didn't think I'd wake up, but I did. I opened my eyes and looked around to figure out where I was, but that was difficult to do with one eye. I tried to sit up, but my right arm was gone and I was tied to a bed."

"Just speed this up, I hate this." Lucas whined, holding on tighter to the chimera.

"Okay, so you know that huge war-like event that went on where that one kid had to pull needles to save the world?" Claus asked.

"I saw it in the newspaper, it was intense." Ninten said.

"About that, I was brainwashed into being the so-called 'commander,' and Lucas was the kid pulling the needles."

Ninten's eyes widened. "What?! Really?!"

"Yeah... I-I... nearly killed L-Lucas... I a-am so grateful that his Franklin B-Badge deflected the attacked..." Claus's voice started cracking, Ninten frowned.

"I understand, you don't have to say anymore." He said quietly. "Hey, I can relate a little, you know the first war?"

Lucas and Claus both nodded.

"I was one of the four kids to end that war."

"We all have something in common." Lucas smiled, wiping away the tears.

"I guess so." Ninten replied. Claus smiled.

"We should head back to gym, let's hope the teacher is there," he said. "and if the teacher blames _us _for being late..."

Ninten and Lucas let out a chuckle, before heading out the locker room doors.

"Is Claus okay?" Fuel was waiting by the door.

"He's fine, the punch just irritated him." Lucas replied, and Fuel let out a huff of relief. Lucas stayed for the rest of gym to ensure Claus wasn't going to be bullied. He looked around and saw Pokey was walking towards them, again. Apparently Ninten noticed as well, standing up to face Pokey, who stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around. He went to his group of _friends _and started to talk quietly to them, making gestures of explosions, pointing at his burnt shoe and then at Ninten. The capped brunet rolled his eyes and joined the other's conversation.

The gym teacher burst through the doors, and apologized for being late. He gathered everyone at the bleachers and started the class.


End file.
